


Furry Surprise

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [28]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quarantink, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Recovery sucked. Rehabilitation sucked. Everything about it sucked.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Furry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This is my day 27 of the challenge and the prompt was Guinea Pig, so of course I had to go with something fluffy. I hope you all like it, and I hope you stay safe xx

Recovery sucked. Rehabilitation sucked. Everything about it sucked. No training. Having to use crutches. The pain. The waiting. The nerves as the Olympics drew ever closer and he was powerless to do anything but rest his ankle, at least until he was allowed to be on the ice again. His restlessness and nerves were starting to grate on his mother.

"Oh thank goodness," Yumi stepped back and opened the door, allowing the guest to come in. "He's in his bedroom. Please, please help him. He's in a right slump."

Javier knocked on the door and a whine came from the other side. He half smiled as he opened it up and stepped in.

"Hey Yuzu," Javier sat on the bed beside him and gave him a hug with his free arm, "you feeling okay?"

Yuzuru shrugged, burying his face in Javier's shoulder, "Truthfully, no."

Javier pressed a kiss to his temple. "I understand. I have something to try and make you feel better."

Yuzuru pulled back and gasped. In his other arm, Javier handed Yuzuru the bundle of blankets. Drawing them back, he gasped at the fluffy nose of the white, brown, and black guinea pig.

"Javi! He's so cute!"


End file.
